Forever & Always
by Katte Muffinz
Summary: He promised that we'd be forever and always...now that promise is gone.  TRAGIC SoulxMaka-ONESHOT-Songfic. Forever and Always by Parachute.


**A SoulxMaka songfic. The song is _Forever and Always _by Parachute.(A beautiful and tragic song, might I add.) Enjoy~ *EDIT: Yea, Songfics not allowed. Deleted the lyrics, please read original on deviantart(.com)under the user "mudkipzRkewl"~ Thank you(:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Forever &amp; Always.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at the dining table wondering where the hell Soul was. It was getting late; the sun had long set and it was getting to be about midnight. "Dammit, Soul...you said you'd be home from work by eight...why didn't you call me if you were gonna be late?" I took the telephone and dialed for Tsubaki. My closest friend picked up on the second ring.<p>

"Hello, Maka-chan?"

"Hey, Tsubaki-chan. Have you seen Soul? Did he go out with Blackstar or something?" I had a hint of desperation in my throat.

I couldn't tell what the camellia was thinking. "No, I haven't seen him. Let me go ask Blackstar." A moment of ruffling passed and I faintly heard Tsubaki question the Big Star if he's been with Soul. "No, he says he hasn't seen him. Why? Is something wrong, Maka-chan?"

"No, no, it's nothing. He's just late. Thanks. Bye," cutting of the line, I sighed. Now worry burrowed deep in my chest. "He's alright...he's alright...he's been late like this before, right? Yea, yea...that's it...he's just running overtime and he forgot to call me...he'll be home any minute." Knowing all that I did to comfort myself with was just denial, I tried my best to believe every bit of it. "Soul..."

The phone rang and I picked it up as fast as I could. "Hello?"

"Maka," it was Dr. Stein. "Come to the Shibusen dispensary, now. Quickly, something's happened." Throwing the phone back down onto the receiver, I rushed to throw my jacket on.

My mind shifted back to December.

_-It was Christmas Eve. We were all enjoying the Shibusen Foundation party since everyone was off work to make it. I was standing around the punch table speaking with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty while all of the boys were doing God knows what. Then there was a yell that caught my attention. It was Blackstar._

_"MAKAAAA! SOUL HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" The conceded boy was overjoyed and bouncing off of the walls. Kid followed with stars in his eyes._

_Though everything was quite unusual to me, nothing could prepare my brain for the shock of my life._

_There was Soul on the stage with the microphone in his hand. He beckoned me to come onto the platform with him. Following his gesture, the crowd blocking me from Soul split and made a pathway that was far wider than my petite frame. When my heels clicked onto the ground in front of Soul, he bent down on his knees and pulled out a velvet box; it was slowly pried open by my boyfriend's fingers. When the diamond ring was shown to my watery, olive eyes, he pulled the mic to his lips and spoke four words every girl dreamed of...-_

* * *

><p><em>-"Will you marry me, Maka Albarn?" His crimson eyes were so intent on that of my forests. My hands were brought to my face and the waterworks let their course run.<em>

_"Yes!" I sniffled and sobbed while trying to vigorously wipe my eyes. "I will marry you, Soul Eater Evans." My boyfriend-no, now my fiance-slipped the metal onto my left ring finger, smiled and stood to brush his pants off._

_He wrapped me in his arms and pressed his tender lips to mine. Papa was watching everything from the front row but didn't get up on stage to rip me from my lover; it was partly because he was restrained by the cheering party-goers surrounding him._

_"Soul, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Maka."-_

* * *

><p>I got out of my car and entered the school. Nygus-sensei was waiting out at the front to accompany me with to the infirmary. I could hear Spirit and Shinigami-sama discussing Soul, but I couldn't catch quite what they were saying. Trying not to furrow my brows or show any sign of fear, the nurse and I entered the patient's room where Soul lay in a bed.<p>

He had bandages wound around his skull and all over his chest, middle, and arms. Oxygen tubes pierced into his nostrils and I couldn't help but to let tears fill my orbs. "Soul..." I ran over to his bed and sat on the side to take his hand into mine. I squeezed our palms together, just a little too tightly, but we neither of us seemed to care. "Remember, Soul? You said one day we'll have three or four kids? And then we'd live on the hillside in my dreamhouse? Remember all of that?" I was hysteric and bawling my eyes out with each word. "You...you promised all of this, remember? We didn't get married, yet. We have to be married before before we can raise our family. We have to get married before we go and live at the foot of the hill. "

* * *

><p>"Maka, I love you. Just remember that...okay? I'll always love you." Soul was barely audible. Even so, I rubbed his cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" I dashed to get Nygus-sensei to bring the chaplain here to marry Soul and I together.<p>

The man quickly came and spoke a couple of verses before saying, "Soul Eater Evans, do you take Maka Albarn as your lawfully wedded wife?" The groom nodded an 'I do.' "And Maka Albarn, do you take Soul Eater Evans as your lawfully wedded husband?" In the same manner, I replied to his question. "Then you may now kiss the bride." We gently moved our lips in sync with one another; Soul's kiss felt so weak...he barely had enough strength to kiss me...

By the time I looked up from the lip-lock, the whole gang was watching, waterfalls flowing from each and everyone of their eyes and dripping to the floor. We all knew what was coming...

* * *

><p>"Now we can go start a family and live on the hills, right, Soul? I love you...I love you with all my heart."<p>

"My beautiful Maka...I love you, too...I love you, too..."

* * *

><p>The line went flat. Soul's crimson irises glassed over and his grip on my hand loosened. "S...Soul...?" No response. "SOOOOOUUULLLL!" Burrowing my face into his lifeless chest, I sobbed and hiccuped. Soul was gone.<p> 


End file.
